I WIll
by LoSvuCiCjB
Summary: A story using the song I Will by Jimmy Wayne. Lyrics are included with the story. Basically Harm sings to Mac, anything else would give it away.


A/N This is my first story that I've done in awhile, so I apologize for any mistakes for they are solely mine. I also own nothing, just the plot. Because if I owned them the following scene would have happened during the series.

The song is I Will by Jimmy Wayne, which I also do not own any part of.

Everyone was either standing or sitting around at various tables. Everyone was smiling and laughing, their friends and family were getting along great. The wedding was a success; everything went off without a hitch. Admiral Chegwidden escorted Colonel Sarah 'Mac' McKenzie down the aisle to her waiting husband, retired Captain Harmon Rabb Jr. They said their vows and took their oaths, and when they came back down the aisle, people stood and applauded so loud it sounded like thunder inside the big, old church. They headed back to the Roberts, who had graciously volunteered to hold the reception at their spacious house and yard, for the party.

They cut the cake and hung out with all the well wishers who were there. The lines of people who wanted to talk to the seemed endless; they both knew too many people. When the bandleader stood up and announced that it was time for the first dance, he surprised everyone by saying that the groom wanted to sing a song for his wife first. Mac turned and looked up at Harm, who leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Just listen to the song, it fits us." He walked over to Bud and accepted his guitar from his friend. "Thanks, Bud, for everything." He walked over to the steps and climbed onto the makeshift stage. He walked to the mike and sat on a stool that had been placed there by some unknown person. He played a few chords and talked into the mike:

"This song is called I Will by Jimmy Wayne. I heard it on the radio once and went home to look it up online. I read all the lyrics to it and decided to learn to play it because it fit Mac and me perfectly and I knew that I would play it at our wedding, someday." His eyes sought out Mac's eyes in the crowd, he smiled as he found them and he started to sing.

_SO YOU'RE THE ONE  
I'VE WAITED ON  
THE ONE I'VE BEEN DREAMIN OF  
NOW THAT I KNOW  
IT'S HARD TO LET GO  
I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOUR LOVE  
BUT WHAT CAN I DO  
I CAN'T MAKE YOU STAY HERE  
BUT IF YOU SHOULD CHOOSE  
TO GO YOUR OWN WAY WHERE  
EVER YOU'RE GOING  
WHENEVER YOU TURN  
REMEMBER THIS MOMENT  
REMEMBER THESE WORDS  
I WILL  
I WILL_

GIVE UP MY LIFE FOR YOU  
IF YOU WANTED  
GIVE YOU MY HEART  
YOU ALREADY OWN IT  
I'LL DO ANYTHING  
I'LL GO ANYWHERE  
IT'S TRUE  
I WILL  
I WILL  
I WILL

The crowd stared at him as he sang, but he kept his eyes trained with Mac's, who had managed to step through the crowd to be closer to him. Harriet leaned over to her husband and spoke softly to him.

"This is so sweet, Bud."

"Yes it is." He grabbed his wife's arm and pulled her to him. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and pulled back as Harm started to sing.

_I LOOK IN YOUR EYES  
AND I SEE OUR LIFE  
SO FULL OF HAPPINESS  
DO YOU SEE THE SAME  
JUST SOMEONE YOU'LL BLAME  
FOR THINGS THAT YOU MIGHT'VE MISSED  
I DON'T WANNA WEIGH YOU DOWN LIKE AN ANCHOR  
IF THAT'S HOW YOU SEE ME NOW  
I WOULD RATHER  
LET YOU GO FREE  
JUST SAIL AWAY  
IF THAT'S WHAT YOU NEED  
IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES  
I WILL  
I WILL _

At this point in the song Retired Admiral Chegwidden caught General Cresswell's eye and they grinned at each other. __

GIVE UP MY LIFE FOR YOU  
IF YOU WANTED  
GIVE YOU MY HEART  
YOU ALREADY OWN IT  
I'LL DO ANYTHING  
I'LL GO ANYWHERE  
IT'S TRUE  
I WILL  
I WILL  
I WILL

As the crowd realized that Mac was trying to make her way to the stage, they parted to let her pass easily. She stood in front of him and love was shining in her eyes as she looked up at him. He smiled down at her and continued to sing.

_IF EVER YOUR DAY IS DONE AND STILL YOU FEEL  
YOU NEED SOMEONE TO HOLD YOU  
I WILL  
IF YOU EVER NEED TO TALK TO SOMEBODY  
WHO REALLY KNOWS YOU  
YES, I WILL  
UH-HUH_

GIVE UP MY LIFE FOR YOU  
IF YOU WANTED  
I'LL GIVE YOU MY HEART  
YOU ALREADY OWN IT  
I'LL DO ANYTHING  
I'LL GO ANYWHERE  
IT'S TRUE  
I WILL  
I WILL  
I WILL  
I WILL  
LOVE YOU

The crowd was silent as Harm finished singing and playing. He handed his guitar to the bandleader and walked back down the step into Mac's waiting arms. She pulled his head down and the shared a slow sweet kiss, which they only broke apart from when the crowd started to clap. They grinned at each other and turned to their friends.

"That was beautiful Harm, I'd forgotten you could play and sing." Sturgis Turner said to the happy couple.

"It was really sweet of you to do that for me Harm." Mac said looking up at her husband. "Thank You, I loved it and I love you." She smiled softly up at him.

"It's true though Mac, I will do anything for you, I love you, Sarah McKenzie-Rabb." He leaned down and kissed her softly. There was applause ringing in their ears when they broke apart. "Now it's time for the first dance." He stepped to the side and still holding her hands placed them in the hands of the man waiting beside them, retired admiral Chegwidden.

"May I have this dance?" he said even as he accepted the transfer of the bride's hands into his own by her husband. He led Mac onto the dance floor and started spinning her around as they danced. Everyone's eyes were on them until Bud and Harriet joined them, which led to more people joining them on the dance floor.

"Thank you for coming sir, it's too bad your daughter couldn't come."

"Yes, well, she had a show to do in Madrid. Sarah, I wouldn't have missed this for anything, you're like a daughter to me."

"And you're a father to me, AJ." She gave him a huge grin and then all too soon, their dance was over and Harm was pulling her into his arms.

"Hey you." Mac said to her husband.

"Hey, having fun?"

"Yeah, but I would have more fun if we were alone."

"Well then Mrs. Rabb, I think it's time for us to leave." He gave her a quick kiss and pulled her off the dance floor.

As they climbed in the car that would take them to the airport, they turned around and waved bye to all their friends and family before climbing in their car. As they drove off, everyone left at the party had the same thoughts that the couple in the car did, that it was about time everything fell into place in the lives of two real life heroes.

A/N Thank you for reading, just push the button and review.


End file.
